


Reflection

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Панси улыбается отражению в зеркале до тех пор, пока скулы не начинает сводить от боли. Отчаянно хочется садануть ладонью по ровной глади зеркала, чтобы разбить эту чёртову иллюзию.





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Christina Aguilera - Reflection

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me_

Панси вытаскивает многочисленные шпильки из волос, и тяжёлые атласные пряди гладкой волной ложатся на спину и плечи. Панси улыбается отражению в зеркале до тех пор, пока скулы не начинает сводить от боли. Отчаянно хочется садануть ладонью по ровной глади зеркала, чтобы разбить эту чёртову иллюзию.

Это не она.

Она не может быть вот этой довольной жизнью, улыбающейся молодой женщиной. 

Панси не может быть ею.

Не хочет быть ею.

Свою свадьбу бывшая Паркинсон вспоминает, как дурной сон. Жених был предельно счастлив и пьян. Улыбался, шутил, целовал у всех на глазах молодую жену. Веселье быстро покинуло его, когда они остались наедине. Панси предпочитает не вспоминать, как она кричала и рыдала, когда её новоявленный муж со злобной усмешкой на лице выкручивал запястья, больно хватал за волосы и бил по лицу. Брал силой раз за разом то, что теперь было по праву его. 

Рассвет Панси встретила полностью сломленная и сдавшаяся.

— Приводи себя в порядок и спускайся завтракать.

И поцеловал в лоб, ласково поглаживая волосы.

 

_Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?_

«Пожирательница смерти и узник Азкабана — идеальная семья?» — кричали заголовки. На всех снимках улыбающиеся счастливые молодожены. Вот они гуляют по Лондону, вот отправляются в Испанию на медовый месяц, вот посещают Мунго. И вновь сенсация: «Семейство Блэк ожидает пополнение?».

Такая идеальная красивая картинка, как отражение Панси в зеркале. И никто не знает, что скрывается под этим.

Синяки и ссадины Панси научилась прятать довольно быстро. Улыбаться на людях учится не приходилось — с детства вызубренный урок. Лгать умела всегда. Главное живая, а с остальным справишься, — сказала ей мать перед свадьбой.

И Панси справлялась.

Научилась не кричать, как бы больно не было. И не молить больше о пощаде.

— Умница моя, — почти ласково говорил Сириус, если ей удавалось долго не кричать. И продолжал бить с новой силой.

И Панси сдавалась.

К утру воспаленные связки не были способны даже на шёпот, лицо опухало от слёз, а вкус чужой спермы и собственной крови во рту казался самым мерзким на свете. И как ритуал:

— Приводи себя в порядок и спускайся завтракать, — поцелуй в лоб и ласково провести по волосам.

 

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

 

Сумерки за окном сгущаются, и Панси отгоняет воспоминания в ожидании неизбежного. Отражение в зеркале продолжает улыбаться — так надо. Панси пытается унять нарастающий ужас.

Серебряный гребень в руках почти не дрожит, пока миссис Блэк расчесывает тяжёлые чёрные пряди. Чужое — Панси уверена оно не её — отражение в точности повторяет её действия. Панси пристально вглядывается в чужие глаза, и видит, как в них зарождается паника. Взгляд скользит ниже и останавливается на уже заметно округлившимся животе. Ненависть к тому, что находится внутри неё огнём горит в груди. У отраженья на лице нет отвращения, которое определённо есть у Панси. И Персефоне снова безумно хочется расколоть к Мордреду это зеркало, сбив в кровь ладони, и перерезать его осколками вены, выпуская свою чистую кровь вместе со своей никчёмной жизнью.

Панси поднимает глаза. Отражение улыбается. За дверью скрипят половицы. На город опускается ночь.

Панси закрывает глаза.


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen — Jealousy

_Oh how wrong can you be?  
Oh to fall in love was my very first mistake  
How was I to know I was far too much in love to see?_

У Персефоны Блэк нежная, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, через которую просвечивают тонкие синенькие венки. Аристократично, чёрт возьми, — ухмыляясь, думает Сириус, разглядывая её руки.  
И пальцы почти не дрожат, когда она слишком сильно стискивает фарфоровую чашку, услышав провокационный вопрос от Грейнджер.

— Спасибо, всё замечательно, — бывшая Паркинсон выдавливает из себя улыбку, но не сведущей Грейнджер, она вполне сойдёт за искреннюю.

У Персефоны Блэк идеально ровная спина и царственная осанка. Вальбурга гордилась бы такой женой для старшего сына. И голос уверенный и чёткий, поставленная речь и нежный тембр — до чего это завораживающе звучит.

У Персефоны Блэк такие чёрные волосы и глаза, что кажется, что их окрасила сама ночь. К шёлку волос так и хочется притронуться и вдохнуть их аромат.

Персефона Блэк такая идеальная и ненастоящая, что в её существование не хочется верить. И закрывая глаза, Сириус представляет рядом с собой совсем не эту юную девушку, ставшей его не по своей воле. Сириус закрывает глаза и видит рядом светловолосый вихрь. Марлин улыбается и задорно смеётся над собственными нелепыми шутками. У Марлин невнятно-серые глаза и обветренные губы. И пахнет от неё магловскими сигаретами. У Марлин шершавые ладони и обкусанные ногти. Вальбурга в гробу перевернулась бы, женись Сириус на ней.

Но у Марлин такая светлая, добрая душа, не чета выродку рода Блэк. Марлин такая живая, настоящая, смелая. И самая любимая. Недостижимая мечта для Сириуса, которая вот уже двадцать лет как мертва.

А рядом Панси. 

Панси — идеал. Послушная, верная жена. И вот-вот подарит ему наследника. Панси точно будет идеальной матерью. Панси такая... такая, что её просто нельзя не любить. Сириус чувствует, как с каждым днём в нём просыпается нежность к этой маленькой напуганной девочке. И ненавидит себя за это. А Марлин? А как же Марлин? Ведь он так её любил.  
Как можно променять этот чистый источник добра и света на бывшую Пожирательницу?

Нет, Сириус никогда не полюбит Персефону. Таких, как она можно только ненавидеть. И поэтому, когда в очередной раз где-то в груди теплеет от взгляда этой девочки, Сириус заносит руку для удара.


	3. Пять минут от дома  твоего

В доме на площади Гриммо гуляет ветер по пыльным комнатам. Сириус Блэк, заснувший на диване в гостиной, просыпается от холода. Надо велеть эльфам закрыть окна, думает Сириус, а то Панси с ребёнком простудятся. 

Часы отбивают полдень, и Сириус понимает, что снова безбожно проспал, в то время как у его жены наверняка снова была бессонная ночь, потому что у малыша снова режутся зубки. Совесть зло впивается в горло острыми когтями. Но долго раскаиваться некогда: Сириус слышит где-то наверху топот маленьких ножек и смех Панси. В груди теплеет, вот оно — счастье.

Сириус приводит себя в порядок, принимает душ, бреется и отправляется завтракать в одиночестве. Высокий стульчик для ребёнка за обеденным столом давно уже покрылся толстым слоем пыли, Сириус думает о том, что нужно перекрасить его в другой цвет. Надо предложить Панси.

Сириус пьёт непонятную бурду, названную по недоразумению, кофе, из грязной кружки и слушает, как Панси что-то напевает малышу. Голос у Панси приятный, хочется слушать его вечно.

Сириус допивает кофе и поднимается в детскую. В комнате холодно и темно, пустая колыбель зло смотрит на Сириуса из дальнего угла. Блэк подходит ближе и дрожащей рукой откидывает потемневшую ткань. В колыбели пусто — Сириус убеждается в этом снова. Хочется позвать Панси, но слова застревают в горле.

_Пять минут от дома твоего,  
Мне уже не нужно ничего,  
Только посмотреть,  
Только посмотреть  
В глаза твои._

Воды отошли у Панси в три ночи, Сириус в это время был в Лютном, развлекался в "Белой Виверне". Палочку Панси при себе почему-то не держала, как потом скажет в одном из интервью Пророку Сириус, а магловское приспособление для звонков было только на первом этаже, но Персефона не смогла до него добраться. Почему она не позвала никого из домовиков тоже загадка, подумав, добавит Блэк. 

Домой Сириус тогда попал только к ужину. Персефону, оступившуюся на лестнице и сломавшую шею, как позже скажет медик из Святого Мунго, он обнаружил уже холодной.   
Через два дня в гости к Блэкам заедет Гарри Поттер и, когда главному аврору надоест звонить в дверь, он, воспользовавшись, правом ближайшего родственника, зайдет в дом. Пройдёт много лет, но у Гарри Поттера ещё долго перед глазами будет стоять эта картина: Сириус Блэк, сидящий у подножья лестницы, прижимающий к себе тело своей мёртвой жены. И запах разложившейся плоти. Вырвало Гарри прямо там, в гостиной. 

_Мне бы просто взять и позвонить  
И судьбу навеки изменить,  
Но в жизни счастья нет  
И нет любви._

По дому на площади Гриммо гуляют сквозняки, время от времени скрипят колыбель и половицы, слышен топот маленьких ножек, Панси смеётся и что-то напевает малышу. А на чердаке ветер треплет занавески, пока Сириус курит. Ещё пара минут, и Сириус решается: глухой стук, и самая толстая балка прогибается под весом взрослого мужчины, скрипит натянувшаяся веревка.

В доме на площади Гриммо гуляют сквозняки, Сириус Блэк спешит к жене и сыну.

 

__

Но в жизни счастья нет  
И нет любви.


End file.
